


Bandori Mall AU

by Cherry0Berryx



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, FUCK, Fluff, Himari flirts, Hina is a bad person, I’ll die for kaokoko, Kokoro gains a dildoTM, Mall AU, Useless Lesbians, but I can’t write smut, dildo mentions, himari and rimi wanna fuck probably, lesbians with tasers, mall cops - Freeform, passive aggressive kaoru, probably, rimi panics, rip Arisa’s sanity, sayo is gay, this’ll be continued, tomoe is pissed, y’all better watch out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry0Berryx/pseuds/Cherry0Berryx
Summary: The Cloudy Sun Mall is the biggest in town, and it’s run by some dumb lesbians. This is their adventures
Relationships: Hanazono Tae/Toyama Kasumi, Hikawa Sayo/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Maruyama Aya/Yamato Maya, Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki, Seta Kaoru/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako (onesided), Toyama Kasumi/Yamabuki Saaya, Uehara Himari/Ushigome Rimi, Wakamiya Eve/Ichigaya Arisa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Masterlist

**Author's Note:**

> This is dumb and I might abandon it but here

Kasumi: KFC

-Kasumi works at the KFC stationed in the mall food court. She’s diligent in making sure orders get out on time, but sometimes messes up. She spends her breaks shopping around with Saaya. 

Arisa: Toys R Us

-Arisa is the newest employee at Toys R Us, which is managed by her crazy coworkers. Arisa is slowly growing to tolerate her noisy coworkers, but she still snaps at them from time to time.

Saaya: Cinnabon 

-Saaya works in the kitchen of the Cinnabon in the food court. The Cinnabon is located directly next to KFC, and Kasumi and Saaya often spend their breaks together.

Rimi: Claire’s 

-Rimi works at the Claire’s in the mall, located right next to Hot Topic and across from the Toys R Us. Rimi loves working the till at the store, but sometimes panics when working with grumpy customers.

Tae: Petsmart 

-Tae works in the back at Petsmart, making sure the animals are fed and the orders for supplies are placed. Despite being air headed, she works her job with skill and grace. 

Ran: Hot Topic

-Ran works at Hot Topic as the manager. She really doesn’t care what her employees do, as long as they make the store some money. She clashes heads with Yukina from time to time. 

Himari: Claire’s 

-Himari is the manager at Claire’s, and runs a steady workplace. She’s excellent at making sales, and sometimes fills in for Rimi if she gets overwhelmed. 

Tsugumi: Apple Store 

-Tsugu works at the Apple Store, despite knowing little about electronics. She’s doing it to help her family pay the bills, and is steadily learning.

Moca: Sunglass Hut 

-Moca works at the Sunglass Hut, locates right outside the food court. She fools around on shift, and that fooling has cost the store a few customers. Moca’s nearly been fired three times because of this. 

Tomoe: Mall Cop

-Tomoe is the head mall cop, and takes her job really seriously. She’s always patrolling with her crew, and sometimes stops inside stores to be extra diligent. She does have a sense of humour, and loves to goof off. 

Aya: Sunglass Hut

-Aya is the manager of the Sunglass Hut. She runs the front till a lot, just to show herself in a more public image. She longs to be famous one day, but for now she’s dealing with Moca’s shenanigans. 

Hina: Toys R Us

-Hina works at Toys R Us, though she doesn’t do a lot of actual work. She instead plays with the game consoles and uses her employee status to get games before they’re on the shelves. She often causes trouble just to attract the attention of her sister, who is a mall cop. 

Chisato: Petsmart

-Chisato works at Petsmart at the till. Her natural charisma and friendliness help her make sales with ease, making her a valued employee. She and Tae spend their breaks together. 

Maya: Apple Store 

-Maya works at the Apple Store as one of the most knowledgeable staff members. She’s able to tell exactly what is wrong with a device and fix it quickly. She helps Tsugu out a lot. 

Eve: Subway

-Eve works at Subway. She’s not exactly good at remembering orders, but she’s avoided being fired several times. The customers find her forgetfulness funny. 

Yukina: Hot Topic

-Yukina works at Hot Topic. She does every task with order and efficiency. She despises Ran’s easygoing attitude towards the store, and often clashes with her. 

Sayo: Mall Cop

-Sayo is a mall cop, working tirelessly to make the mall a place for all to enjoy. She sometimes takes her job a little too seriously, but she’s always corrected by Tomoe. She spends a lot of time at Toys R Us, as Hina is always causing havoc. 

Lisa: Candy Apple Kiosk

-Lisa runs a little candy apple kiosk in the mall, and it’s famous for having some of the best candy apples in the city. She gets a lot of business, and her natural charm helps things a lot .

Ako: Spencer’s 

-Ako works at Spencer’s, which Tomoe is highly disapproving of. Her coworkers make sure to keep Ako away from the back of the store, but she’s found her way back there quite a few times. She loves all of the goth clothing and accessories. 

Rinko: Spencer’s 

-Rinko is the manager at Spencer’s, and the reason Ako got the job there. She’s gun-shy about speaking to customers and often is hiding out in the employees only section filling out forms. She’s very uncomfortable handling the dildos and other adult materials, but she manages. 

Kokoro: Toys R Us

-Kokoro, thanks to her family, is the young owner of Toys R Us. She runs it surprisingly well. It’s known for being the highest paying spot in the mall, as Kokoro is more than happy to overpay her employees. She gives out free items to her friends and employees on a regular basis. 

Kaoru: Mall Cop

-Kaoru is a mall cop, and patrols with style and grace. She’s no softie when it comes to apprehending thieves and rule breakers. She makes up excuses to patrol by Toys R Us to see her friends. 

Hagumi: KFC 

-Hagumi works at KFC, and thanks to her prior experience is very good at making orders. She’s goofy, but doesn’t let it interfere with her ability to do her job. 

Kanon: Toys R Us

-Kanon works at Toys R Us, and acts as the manager of sorts. She tries to run an organized workspace, but her coworkers are so chaotic they usually ignore her. Kanon still loves her job, as she gets to see her friends. 

Misaki: Subway

-Misaki works at Subway, as it’s a place to get away from her crazy classmates and friends. She’s often annoyed at Eve’s forgetfulness, but at this point she kind of has to ignore it as it’s not going to change.


	2. Hectic Morning

“Good morning, Lisa-san!” Tomoe called out as she walked into the mall. 

Lisa grinned as she sat behind her kiosk. “Hey, Tomoe! Sayo and Kaoru are already here, if you’re looking for them.” 

Tomoe nodded and swiftly made her way to the mall cop station, where Kaoru and Sayo were already arguing. 

“Seta-san, it’s MY turn to patrol the East Wing.”

“My apologies, my kitten, but I believe that you patrolled that area last time.” 

Sayo’s voice began to grow louder. “Seta-san, I need to patrol there in case Hina causes any sort of trouble for her coworkers! It’s ESSENTIAL that I go there.”

Kaoru leaned on the side of the desk. “Sayo, you do not need to patrol there. I’m capable of handling rambunctious kittens.” 

“Well you’re just going over there to flirt with that one girl you like! Completely unprofessional of you!” Sayo shouted, making both Kaoru and Tomoe flinch. 

Tomoe shoved her way between them. “Okay, let me handle this.” She put her hands on her hips and studied her two cop buddies.

“Okay...Sayo-san, take the Food Court and the area around it. Seta-senpai, take the area near Toys R Us.” 

Sayo immediately opened her mouth to protest, but Tomoe silenced her with a look. 

Kaoru flipped her hair out of her face and set off. Sayo crossed her arms and walked off in the opposite direction. 

Tomoe grabbed her taser, notebook and a few pens and tucked them into her uniform pocket. She decided to patrol both routes, to make sure her coworkers were actually doing their jobs. 

Tomoe hopped onto the little scooter that she had as Head Mall Cop. It wasn’t very speedy, but it was better than walking around the mall all day. As she slowly puttered down the hallway towards Spencer’s, she noticed something that made her blood run cold.

Ako was walking into Spencer’s. 

Tomoe gritted her teeth and turned her scooter towards the store, cursing the damn vehicle’s slow speed as she did. 

It took her around five minutes to get there. Tomoe hopped down and ran into the store to see Rinko handing Ako back a piece of paper.

“O-okay, Ako-chan...the manager looked at your resume. He’s...going to call...your references and then call you to tell you if you’re hired....” Rinko murmured. 

Ako grinned. “Yay! Thanks, Rin-Rin!” She gave Rinko a hug before finally noticing her fuming mall cop of a sister. “Oh! Sis! Guess what? I might be working here!” She chirped happily. 

Tomoe crossed her arms. “Ako, why HERE of all places? Why not...Toys R Us or something?” 

Ako frowned. “I tried to go there, but Arisa-chan said that she’d jump off the roof if I worked there. Plus, I couldn’t talk to the owner even. She was busy talking to someone.” 

Rinko clasped her hands together nervously. “U-Udagawa-san....I promise that I’ll take care of Ako-chan....don’t worry....” 

Tomoe sighed. “Alright. Whatever. Fine. Just keep her away from the back of the store, got it?” 

Rinko nodded. “Okay...I’ll t-try....” 

Tomoe walked out and prepared to hop back on her scooter, only to see that it was missing. The mall cop looked around furiously and spotted a girl with short teal hair pushing Tomoe’s scooter down towards Toys R Us. 

The tall girl sprinted over with ease and apprehended the thief. She looked similar to Sayo, though her hair was shorter. 

The girl turned. “Aw, I was caught. That ain’t boppin’ at all.” She pouted. 

Tomoe grabbed her by the shirt. “Can you explain why you stole my fucking SCOOTER?” She asked, her eyes lit with fury. 

The short thief yawned. “I was gonna go for a joyride, since the boss is talking to one o’ the other mall cops. Are cops supposed to flirt on the job?” She asked nonchalantly. 

Tomoe sighed and rubbed her temples. “God give me strength...okay. I’ll deal with it later. The Toys R Us workers are going for a break in...right now.” She checked her watch. 

As soon as she did, the cop and fugitive spotted two girls sprinting down the hallway. Rather, one sprinting and dragging her poor coworker with her. 

“Kanon! Come on! It’s break time!” The blonde girl yelled out as she pulled her terrified companion along. 

“F-fuee! Kokoro-chan, please don’t drag me!” Kanon cried out 

“But Kanon! I wanna buy everyone some lunch for later!” She said as she scooped up Kanon into her arms and began moving faster.   
“T-then buy it later, Kokoro-chan!” Kanon squeaked. 

Kokoro turned a sharp corner and continued towards the food court. Tomoe heaved a deep sigh. “I guess I should give her a warning...but I don’t wanna get my ass sued.” 

Hina’s eyes lit up. “I’ll give her a warning!” And before Tomoe could say anything, Hina was chasing after them.   
Tomoe reached into her pockets, feeling around for the things she had brought earlier.  
It was then she realized she was missing a crucial piece of her equipment. Something she hadn’t noticed Hina grabbing. 

Her taser was gone. 

Tomoe immediately began sprinting as fast as she could towards the food court. Maybe there’s still time, maybe Hina hasn’t-

She flinched as she heard the unmistakable electric noises of the taser going off and the sound of Kanon screaming. 

Tomoe turned the corner to see Hina holding the taser and laughing, Kanon cowered a few feet away, and Kokoro on the floor twitching. 

Tomoe didn’t know what to do. She grabbed her walkie talkie out of her shirt pocket and yelled, “MALL COPS, GET YOUR SORRY ASSES TO THE FOOD COURT STAT!” 

Almost immediately she saw Sayo running towards the scene. She looked ready to kill. 

Hina took one look at her raging sister and took off back towards the Toys R Us, only to be caught by Kaoru, who was sauntering towards the food court. 

Tomoe wiped sweat off her forehead. “Good work, Seta. Now..what the hell do we do with the rest of this mess?” 

Sayo was already down examining Kokoro. “Hmm...unconscious, potential internal injuries, outward bruising. I suggest we either break out the first aid kit or call an ambulance.” 

Kaoru looked up from where she was taping Hina to the wall, to keep her secure. “Ah, I happen to be well-versed in CPR. It’s a good skill to have in fleeting moments such as these.” She sighed. 

Sayo inhaled sharply. “We don’t need your ‘fleeting’ CPR. We need actual medical care. And...please don’t tape my sister to the wall.” 

Kanon slowly got to her feet, her face pale. “C-can...can I please...go get my sandwich now?...” she asked between sharp breaths. 

Tomoe nodded. “Go ahead. We don’t need you.” 

Kanon breathed a sigh of relief and staggered over to the Subway in the food court. 

Tomoe looked at her watch again. It was only 11am. The head mall cop sighed as she shook her head. Today was gonna be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is turning into a crackfic of sorts but I don’t hate it. There’s gonna be lots of kooky scenes and weird shit so stay tuned


	3. Cookie Date in Toys R Us

Misaki heaved a deep sigh as she wrapped up the last sandwich of the lunch hour and handed it to her customer. She had been waiting for her break to roll around, as she was finally going to get to check on Kanon. She had seen the whole mess go down with the mall cops, and her friend had seemed shaken up. And of course, Misaki couldn’t just let that slide; after all, she considered Kanon the most important person to her. 

As Misaki was shoving her cellphone into her pocket, she couldn’t help but glance over at the display of cookies Subway had set up. The company policy was that they paid for whatever they took...but Misaki could snatch a few Rainbow Bit cookies to give to Kanon. She snuck a look over at Eve, who was busy taking an order, and grabbed three of the cookies and shoved them into a small paper bag. 

“Wakamiya-san, I’m going on my break.” Misaki called.  
Eve looked over. “Of course, Misaki-san! Do not worry, I’ll take care of everything while you are away!” She said as she wrapped up the sandwich she just completed. 

Misaki nodded briskly and walked out of the food court towards Toys R Us. She weaved her way through the crowded mall, cursing every time she got bumped or tripped. 

Finally she made it. The first thing Misaki noticed was a mall cop scooter parked right outside the store.   
“Why would a cop be here?...aren’t they supposed to be on lunch break?” Misaki thought to herself as she walked in. 

As soon as she stepped inside she was greeted by a very grumpy employee. 

“Good afternoon, you dumb fuck.” The girl grumbled. Misaki peered at her small name tag. It read “Arisa” in neat cursive. 

“Uh..good afternoon...Arisa.” Misaki mumbled. “I’m just gonna...look around.”

Arisa nodded, yanking a cigarette out of her pocket. “You go do that.”  
Misaki shook her head and walked around the store. She was surprised at how busy it was, considering it didn’t seem to have the best management. 

As Misaki made her way towards the rather large videogames section, she spotted Kanon stacking some copies of Animal Crossing on the shelves, humming quietly as she did.   
Misaki picked up her pace. “Ah, Kanon-san! I need to talk to you!” She called out

Kanon turned to look at Misaki, her eyes lighting up happily as she saw her friend.   
“Misaki-chan! You came to visit me at work?”

Misaki nodded, stopping beside her friend. “Y-yeah, I wanted to say hi. I actually...have something for you.”

Kanon tilted her head. “For me? You..didn’t have to do that.” 

Misaki grabbed the bag of cookies out of her small bag and handed them to Kanon. “These..are for you...” she mumbled, her face flushed. 

Kanon smiled. “Thank you, Misaki-chan.” 

Misaki shifted nervously as Kanon nibbled on the cookie. 

“The cookies are really good today, Misaki-chan! Tell whoever made them that they did a good job!” Kanon finished off the cookie. 

“Yeah, I’ll let Wakamiya-san know she did a good job...” Misaki adjusted her Subway hat. As much as she wanted to take credit for the cookies, Eve deserved the praise. 

“So...how’s the work day going?” Misaki asked, her gaze shifting to the stack of videogames Kanon was shelving. 

“Oh, it’s been...you know. A mess as usual.” Kanon let out a soft ‘fueeee’

“I saw the mess with the mall cops and your boss...you okay? You seemed pretty shaken up.” 

“I’m okay. Don’t worry too much.” Kanon laughed a little. “It was kind of funny, anyway.”

“Watching your boss get tased in front of you doesn’t seem funny.” Misaki narrowed her eyes. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Misaki-chan, please don’t worry about me.” Kanon returned to stacking games. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

“Hey, Kanon-chan! Kokoro-chan said I could take this, so YOINK!” Out of nowhere, Hina was next to Misaki and Kanon, snatching a few copies of Animal Crossing. 

“Hina-chan, those games are for the store!” Kanon cried out, snatching the game back. 

“But Kokoro-chan said I could! In fact, Kokoro-chan said I’m in charge while she’s on break!” Hina flashed the two of them her fancy ‘MANAGER’ pin. 

“Don’t listen to a word Tsurumaki-san says, Hikawa-san.” Arisa was behind Hina in an instant, ripping the manager pin off of her. 

“She’s the boss, Arisa! Whatever she says goes!” Hina grabbed it back. 

“I don’t CARE. She’s taking an extra break just to hang out with some dippy mall cop she’s never heard of before. She’s an idiot.” 

Hina smirked and grabbed Arisa’s face. “You don’t see me judging you for spending your breaks with Eve-chan, now do I?” She whispered. 

“H-Hikawa-san! Shut up!” Arisa pushed Hina away, her face red. 

“Don’t judge our amazing boss for hanging out with someone new then.” Hina stuck the pin back on. 

“She’s hanging out with Seta-san though..I can absolutely judge her for that.” Arisa straightened her name tag. 

“...wait, THAT Seta-san?” Misaki threw up in her mouth a little. Kaoru was infamous for ordering the biggest sandwich abominations known to man. Hell, she’d buy extra cookies just to crumble onto her meatball-and-mayonnaise sandwich. Misaki despised that girl. 

“Yeah, Mall Cop Seta-san.” Arisa flicked her cigarette bud into the Pokémon Card display case. 

“Ugh. I feel bad for Kokoro.” Misaki checked her watch and jumped. “Shit! My break ends in two minutes!”

“Goodbye, Misaki-chan!” Kanon called as her friend booked it to Subway. 

“Welp! Time to get back to being the boss!” Hina strutted off to the manager’s office while Arisa went back to greeting customers. 

Kanon returned to stacking games. Her little conversation with Misaki was definitely the motivation she needed to do her best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while but here’s the next chapter! I’m hoping to get on more of a schedule so stay tuned. Also, this is a crackfic now. With some non-crack in between.


End file.
